The Darkness In Your Eyes
by Haydenne
Summary: "J'ai besoin de tes talents, la coupa-t-il en lui tendant un dossier, ce que tu sais faire de mieux : Séduire et éliminer. Je veux découvrir ce qu'il sait sur Nikita Alexander Reznikov. Ensuite, j'évaluerai si il m'est plus utile mort ou vivant. Tu acceptes le boulot ?"
1. Chapitre 1 - La Mission

**Hello mes amis lecteurs! :-)**

**J**e suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle aventure !

J'ai commencé pas mal d'autres fictions avant de me décider de continuer celle là (Merci à Nef de m'avoir aidé!) donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! :)

J'ai déjà écris les trois premiers chapitres, à la base je voulais faire comme la plupart d'entre vous et finir (ou presque) ma fiction avant de la poster mais je ne tiens pas à écrire une fiction en entier et me rendre compte en la postant qu'elle ne plait à personne... ou presque.

Même si cela a déjà été dit sur plusieurs autres fictions (que ce soit en anglais ou en français), les reviews sont la seule reconnaissance que l'auteur peut recevoir. Pour ceux qui n'écrivent pas, imaginez vous passer plusieurs heures sur un chapitre et n'avoir que deux personnes vous donnant un feedback... alors que 10 personnes suivent votre fiction. Après biensûr, la fiction ne peut pas plaire et dans ce cas, si je vois que personne ou presque ne review, j'arrêterai de publier. Ce qui est normal...

Bon ben après avoir fait ma sérieuse, je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre.

La fiction sera composée de deux grandes parties, donc à un moment, il y aura un "gros" changement dans la storyline.

Aussi, je n'ai pas mis Romance dans le genre de la fiction car ça n'en sera pas une, dans le sens ciel multicolore, licornes et p'tits coeurs partout. La relation entre Callen et l'O.C sera un peu particulière. Je vous laisse découvrir ça...

Biensûr (et malheureusement :( ) les personnages de NCIS: L.A ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls m'appartiennent mes différents O.C.

A bientôt ! :-)

**Hay**

* * *

**THE DARKNESS IN YOUR EYES**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

- La mission -

_# Quelque part dans un quartier malfamé de Moscou, Russie. _

- Мы должны перемещать товары столь же быстро насколько возможно! (Nous devons déplacer la marchandise au plus vite!)

- Это наружные вопросы. Это не поскольку вы боитесь городской легенды, что мы собираемся перемещать все! (C'est hors de questions. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as peur d'une légende urbaine qu'on va tout déplacer !)

- Это не легенда! Она уже избавилась от Антона на прошлой неделе. Мы товарищ людей на его списке! (Ce n'est pas une légende! Elle s'est déjà débarrassée d'Anton la semaine dernière. On est les prochains sur sa liste!)

- Антон был старым сумасшедшим алкоголиком, он вероятно поместил себя этот шар он даже. (Anton était un vieux fou alcoolique, il s'est probablement mis cette balle dans la tête lui même. )

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et les deux malfrats se figèrent de peur. Après quelques secondes de silence, l'un tapât sur l'épaule de l'autre en lui disant qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui, s'envoyer en l'air et oublier cette histoire de légende ridicule. Un nouveau bruit, comme le son d'un courant d'air, les fit frissonner à nouveau. Venant de derrière eux, ils se retournèrent lentement pour faire face à une jeune femme qui les menaçait chacun d'eux d'une arme.

- Je ne suis pas une légende, leur dit-elle juste avant de les exécuter, chacun d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Je suis votre pire cauchemars.

« Peut-être un peu trop dramatique... » Elle se débarrassa des armes en les plaçant près des corps, enleva ses gants et pris son téléphone en appuyant sur la touche de rappel rapide.

- C'est fait, informa-t-elle son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

Puis les bruits des talons de la mystérieuse jeune femme retentirent dans l'entrepôt alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elle s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture lorsqu'une limousine vint se placer devant elle. La vitre se baissa et un homme au visage affublé d'une horrible cicatrice apparut.

- Добрый вечер mademoiselle Udinov.

- Alexei, c'est toujours un plaisir. Cette cicatrice est vraiment mauvaise... Je ne sais pas qui vous l'a affligé mais...

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes sarcasmes, j'ai besoin de tes talents, la coupa-t-il en lui tendant un dossier. Le travail que tu as effectué avec ce prince... a impressionné beaucoup de personnes. Le faire tomber amoureux de toi afin qu'il soit assez en confiance pour t'indiquer où il gardait ses pierres et ensuite cette magnifique exécution juste avant votre mariage...

- Il n'y a que vous pour trouver une exécution magnifique.

- Oh non... Plein de monde croit moi. Je veux que tu effectue le même genre de travail avec cet homme. C'est un agent travaillant pour le gouvernement américain. Tout est décrit dans ce dossier.

Elle feuilleta rapidement le dossier. L'agent en question s'appelait G. Callen et travaillait pour le NCIS, à Los Angeles. Un passé plutôt flou mais un présent qui semblait tout à fait honnête.

- Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ?

- Je veux découvrir ce qu'il sait sur Nikita Alexander Reznikov. Ensuite, j'évaluerai si il m'est plus utile mort ou vivant. Tu acceptes le boulot ?

- Mon prix habituel, triplé.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Avant de remonter la vitre il ajouta :

- Et, chère Ana, tu sais très bien qui m'a fait cette cicatrice puisque c'est toi même qui m'a lacéré le visage avec le précieux couteau de ton père.

Une fois installée dans sa voiture, elle étudia plus en détail la personne qu'elle avait maintenant pour cible et ce qui s'annonçait comme étant l'une de ses missions les plus compliquées. Le Prince qu'elle avait arnaqué puis tué était un psychopathe manipulateur, cruel et narcissique. Le séduire n'avait pas été si difficile. Il suffisait que son ego soit constamment flatté, qu'il se sente toujours supérieur et puissant à elle et surtout, des parties de jambes en l'air inoubliables. Ce Callen semblait être totalement l'inverse et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment un homme comme lui pouvait bien réagir ni par quoi il pouvait être séduit...

Cette mission s'avérait totalement...

_# Los Angeles, au centre des opérations du NCIS – deux semaines plus tard._

- Impossible.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai... un truc de prévu.

- Ah vraiment?

L'agent Callen hocha la tête en souriant pour taquiner son coéquipier alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle des opérations après l'assignation d'une nouvelle enquête.

- Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que tu ne prévois jamais.

- Les gens changent tu sais !

- Ok, l'arrêta Sam en se plaçant devant lui. Comment elle s'appelle ?

L'agent senior leva les yeux au ciel mais craqua face au regard insistant de son partenaire.

- Lexy. Mais ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. Elle vient d'emménager en face de chez moi et je l'aide avec quelques... trucs.

- Quelques trucs hein ?

- Il faut bien qu'il y ai au moins quelqu'un dans le quartier qui ne me trouve pas bizarre !

Sam laissa échapper un rire et descendit les marches avant d'attraper les clés de sa challenger se trouvant sur son bureau. Cette nouvelle enquête n'était pas si nouvelle que ça. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, l'équipe recevait de fausses pistes et informations leur indiquant que l'informateur anonyme avait repéré ce qu'il pensait très clairement être une bombe transporté par « des gens louches ressemblant à des terroristes ». Les alertes étaient envoyés par différentes adresses IP provenant de plusieurs cafés à travers la ville. Ils ne pouvaient être certains à 100 % qu'il s'agissait d'une seule et même personne et étaient donc obligés d'aller vérifier à différents endroits de la ville les dires de l'informateur. L'équipe de Sam et Callen avait perdu face à celle de Kensi et Deeks lors du match de basket matinal et c'était donc eux qui devaient s'y coller cette fois-ci.

- Il y gagne quoi le mec à nous balader comme ça ? S'énerva Sam, une fois la voiture démarrée.

- J'en sais rien, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de toute cette histoire.

- Parce-que tu as déjà eu un bon pressentiment à propos de quelque chose ? Se moqua Sam. Avec cette Lexy peut-être ?

- Tu vas pas me laisser tranquille avec ça hein ?

- Nope!

- C'était... bizarre, laissa échapper Callen après quelques secondes.

- Huh ?

- Quand on s'est parlé la première fois, elle avait un comportement étrange. Elle était entrain de décharger son camion de déménagement, alors je lui ai proposé de l'aider. Elle s'est retournée les poings serrés, avec un regard électrique comme si elle allait me tuer. Et d'un seul coup, elle s'est détendue et m'a fait un grand sourire.

- Alors maintenant tu sabotes tes relations avant même qu'elles ne commencent en choisissant des filles clairement pas seules dans leur tête...

Callen soupira et Sam se mit à rire. L'agent senior savait que son partenaire n'avait pas totalement tord. Cette fille pouvait sembler folle au premier abord et en temps normal, il n'aurait pas proposé de l'aider et serait partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Mais quelque chose en elle l'avait attiré et éveillé sa curiosité.

Après plusieurs minutes de trajet, les deux agents arrivèrent devant un vieil entrepôt se situant près des docks. Après être rentrés à l'intérieur, ils se séparèrent en partant vérifier chacun des côtés opposés de l'entrepôt. Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre puis le bruit d'un objet de métal touchant un sol en béton.

- Sam ?

Mais Callen n'eut pas de réponse. Il sortit son arme et se dirigea lentement vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Une barre de métal se trouvait sur le sol mais aucun signe de son partenaire. Il remarqua alors une petite tache de sang au milieu de la pièce puis le bruit d'une sécurité d'arme enlevé retentit.

* * *

_ To be continued..._

_edit: Désolé pour ceux qui ont lu le prénom Helena quand Sam en parle a Callen dans la voiture. J'ai changé de prénom et oublier de mettre a jour celui la._


	2. Chapitre 2 - La mystérieuse femme

**Hello ! :-)**

Merci à tous ceux qui ont décidés de suivre ma fiction et merci à tous ceux qui ont postés une review! ça fait plaisir ! :-)

En espérant que ce second chapitre vous plaise aussi...

A bientôt!

**H**

* * *

**THE DARKNESS IN YOUR EYES**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

- La mystérieuse femme -

_- Sam ?_

_Mais Callen n'eut pas de réponse. Il sortit son arme et se dirigea lentement vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Une barre de métal se trouvait sur le sol mais aucun signe de son partenaire. Il remarqua alors une petite tache de sang au milieu de la pièce puis le bruit d'une sécurité d'arme enlevé retentit. _

Il se retourna et sortit son arme aussitôt pour faire face un homme qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un terroriste. Costume de grande qualité, cheveux bien coiffés, originaire de l'est de l'Europe, il fit signe à Callen de poser son arme à terre ce que l'agent fit après l'apparition d'un autre homme derrière lui.

- Vous êtes un homme très difficile à trouver et à coincer, s'exprima le premier homme avec un accent russe.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Il y a deux façons dont cette conversation peut tourner. Ou vous me dîtes ce que je veux savoir et je vous tuerais assez rapidement ou j'emploierai d'autres moyens pas très agréables pour vous pour obtenir mes informations.

- Ça sonne un peu dramatique tout ça.

- C'est parce que ça l'est, s'amusa-t-il. Pour vous.

Callen cherchait une fenêtre de sortie, mais les deux hommes se trouvaient chacun devant une porte et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse attraper son arme et les descendre tous les deux. Et il s'inquiétait de ce qu'ils avaient pu faire à Sam...

- Que savez vous sur …

Le Russe s'arrêta de parler en plein milieu de sa phrase et de la peur mêlée à de la surprise s'exprima sur son visage. Il venait de voir son homme de main se faire enfoncer une lame de 10 cm dans la gorge.

- Qui êtes...

Il se fit de nouveau interrompre mais cette fois-ci par une balle qui vint se loger entre ses deux yeux. Callen eut a peine le temps de se retourner afin de faire face à l'agresseur qu'il sentit un picotement dans son cou et perdit connaissance. Avant d'être totalement dans le noir, il aperçu la silhouette longiligne d'une femme s'approchant de lui.

Quand il se réveilla à l'hôpital le lendemain, Callen eut du mal à se souvenir des événements de la veille. Encore une piste venant de l'informateur anonyme, Sam le charriant sur sa vie privée, l'inspection du bâtiment, les Russes, les Russes morts, lui tombant peu à peu dans le noir et la silhouette féminine s'approchant de lui... Il sursauta.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et surveilla ses constantes. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, Callen avait seulement été victime d'un somnifère, certes très puissant, mais rien de bien méchant. A son tour, Kensi entra dans la chambre.

- Hey ! Bien dormit ? Taquina-t-elle.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormit figures toi !

Soudainement, un souvenir qui avait échappé à sa mémoire lui revint. Le bruit de la barre de métal, la tache de sang et Sam disparu. La panique s'empara de lui et il attrapa le bras de Kensi.

- Sam ?

- Sam va bien, le rassura-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. Apparemment les Russes qui vous ont attaqués étaient également fan des somnifères. Il s'agissait de deux frères, des tueurs à gages assez appréciés dans leur pays natal. Je suppose qu'ils n'avaient pas été payés pour tuer Sam...

- On a eu de la chance de tomber sur des tueurs fainéants...

Kensi acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- J'ai prévenu l'équipe, ils vont pas tarder à arriver. On a veillé chacun notre tour jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. Ils ont hâte d'entendre ce qu'il s'est passé...

Lorsque l'équipe arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Callen était déjà debout et prêt à repartir. Lorsque l'agent aperçu Sam, ils se firent une accolade amicale qui voulait dire : « Content que tu sois en vie. ». Deeks en profita pour en faire une à Kensi, mais qui voulait dire tout autre chose... Hetty apparut à son tour, l'air concerné comme à son habitude.

- Je suis heureuse de vous savoir enfin de retour parmi nous Mr Callen. Mais nous devons éclaircir au plus vite cette situation pour le moins... inhabituelle.

- Alors toutes ces fausses pistes et infos c'était dans le but de te coincer ? Commença Deeks.

- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt intelligent. La première fois qu'on a eu l'info, on y est allé à 4, avec une équipe de déminage et le SWAT, la seconde fois aussi. Et puis petit à petit, on a laissé tomber notre garde. Après ça, ils n'avaient plus qu'à mettre Sam K.O et le tour était joué, exposa Kensi.

Sam lui lança un regard « Eh oh ! C'est pas si facile de me mettre K.O ! ».

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit ça... Les Russes ont juste profité de la situation.

- Alors qui est derrière tout ça ? Un p'tit emmerdeur ?

- Non, je pense que ce que Kensi a dit n'est pas totalement faux. Petit à petit, on a laissé tomber notre garde et c'est ce que ceux derrière tout ça attendent.

- Et ces Russes, qu'est ce qu'ils te voulaient ? Demanda Sam à son tour.

- Aucune idée ! Des infos sur quelqu'un ou quelque-chose, elle les a arrêté avant que je puisse savoir.

- Elle ? C'était une femme ?

- C'était soit une femme, soit un tueur travestit. Elle portait des talons et...

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour réfléchir, fronça les sourcils.

- Et c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Je n'ai vu que sa silhouette.

- Mais pourquoi toi ? Je veux dire qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient bien te vouloir à toi en particulier ?

- J'en sais absolument rien... C'est peut-être lié à une ancienne enquête.

- Et surtout, qui est cette mystérieuse femme tueuse qui t'a sauvé la vie ? Surenchérit Deeks, la voix un peu trop enjouée.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je la remercierai avant de lui passer les menottes.

Après quelques autres échanges pour tenter de mettre au clair ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, chaque agent rentra chez lui. Sam auprès de sa famille, Deeks auprès de Monty, Kensi non sans quelques hésitations auprès de Deeks et Monty, Hetty dieu seul sait où et Callen... Callen rentra dans sa maison vide et se laissa tomber dans le seul fauteuil qu'il possédait. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été particulièrement étranges et il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

- En parlant d'étrange...

L'agent laissa échapper un juron et se leva presque immédiatement. Il avait oublié Lexy ! Enfin, techniquement, il ne l'avait pas vraiment oublié, il y avait été un peu obligé. Mais il était certain qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir utiliser l'excuse : « Désolé ! Des tueurs à gages Russes ont essayés de me tuer, mais une mystérieuse femme les a tuer et m'a endormit pendant 24 heures ! » Il aurait pu laisser tomber et se dire qu'il resterait encore le voisin bizarre, mais il décida d'attraper le paquet de bière traînant dans son frigo et de traverser la rue. Avant même qu'il n'eut l'occasion de sonner, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte.

- Hey.

- Hey.

- Je suis désolé j'ai...

- Ce n'est pas important, le coupa-t-elle.

Et elle se mit à lui sourire, un peu maladroitement. Un sourire qui lui disait : « Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier avec moi. » Et elle rajouta :

- Tu as de la bière !

- Oui en effet, sourit-il à son tour. Je me suis dit que tu avais sans doute toujours besoin de mon aide pour installer la télévision et ils rediffusent le match d'hier soir alors...

Ce soir là, tout le monde avait quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait tout simplement oublié les événements de la journée. Sam pris dans ses bras sa femme alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux leur fille jouer, Deeks et Kensi se dirent 'Je t'aime' sans prononcer les trois mots, Hetty se remémora de bons souvenirs et Callen... Callen ne se doutait pas qu'il trinquait à la victoire des Lakers avec la mystérieuse femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. (Et accessoirement enfoncé un couteau dans une carotide et tiré une balle entre deux yeux.)

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapitre 3 - Comme tous les hommes

**Hello ! :-)**

Merci à toutes les personnes ayant reviewé, ça fait plaisir ! En espérant que la suite vous plaise aussi...

Un chapitre qui va vous en apprendre un peu plus sur la protagoniste féminine de l'histoire...

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 3 !

à bientôt!

**Hay**

* * *

**THE DARKNESS IN YOUR EYES**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

- Comme tous les hommes -

L'odeur du café fraîchement moulu réveilla doucement Callen. Une couverture le recouvrait presque entièrement et il réalisa rapidement qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il avait du rester tard chez Lexy et s'était endormit sur le canapé. Il se frotta les yeux, remarqua qu'il n'était que 7 heures et se leva pour rejoindre l'endroit d'où l'odeur de café venait.

Il fut accueillit par un sourire de la part de la jeune femme qui lui tendit une tasse. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser courir son regard sur ses jambes et aperçut une cicatrice dépassant de son short. Lorsqu'elle remarqua son regard se poser à cet endroit, elle se sentit gêné et tenta de la cacher.

- Bien dormit ? Demanda-t-elle pour briser le silence.

- Assez. Ton canapé est plus confortable que mon matelas, répondit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de son café. Et toi ?

- Moi ? J'ai... Je ne dors pas beaucoup.

Callen eut l'impression que le côté étrange de Lexy venait de refaire surface. Le fait qu'il ait remarqué sa cicatrice l'avait visiblement déstabilisée... Il repéra un morceau de pop-corn coincé dans ses cheveux et avança machinalement sa main pour l'enlever mais elle lui saisit fermement le bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Questionna-t-elle, d'un ton presque agressif.

Surpris de sa réaction, il balbutia :

- Euhm... Il y a... Dans tes cheveux...

- Tu devrais partir, le coupa-t-elle en lui reprenant sa tasse.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

- S'il te plaît, insista-t-elle. Va-t-en.

L'agent ne s'acharna pas plus longtemps. Il attrapa sa veste restée la veille sur le canapé et s'en alla. Lorsqu'il jeta un dernier regard vers la fenêtre de la cuisine avant de rentrer chez lui, il vu qu'elle avait tiré les rideaux.

Une fois isolée chez elle, la jeune femme soupira et regrettait déjà sa réaction. Elle avait clairement merdé. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont elle allait le séduire mais elle était plutôt certaine que le jeter dehors de la sorte n'était pas très attirant... Habituée à être seule, elle n'avait pas réfléchit une seconde lorsqu'elle avait enfilé ce short, qu'il dévoilerait sa cicatrice. Et quand il avait approché sa main de son visage... Le dernier homme a avoir fait ça avait tenté de la tuer en lui tranchant la gorge. Autant dire qu'elle avait réagit par instinct de survie. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable.

- Alexei, vous avez sécurisé la ligne ?

- _Bien sûr. Comment vas-tu ma chère Ana ?_

- Bien. La mission avance.

-_A quel point ?_

- Cela fait une semaine que j'ai établit le premier contact et nous nous sommes vu deux fois.

-_Semble-t-il sensible à ton charme ?_

Ana n'osa pas répondre que si après l'événement de ce matin, il revenait vers elle, alors oui il devait y être sensible.

- Je ne sais pas Alexei. Ce n'est pas le genre de cibles auxquelles je suis habituée. Il ne semble pas être un pervers narcissique psychopathe.

_- Tu te sous-estime. Au long de toutes ces années, j'en ai vu des hommes se retourner sur ton passage et qui passaient des heures à attendre devant ta chambre d'hôtel._

- Il est différent.

_- Oh vraiment ?_

- Il est... gentil.

_- Gentil ? Anastasia..., soupira-t-il, je te conseille de ne pas penser à lui comme étant quelqu'un de gentil. Il est comme tous les hommes, il va chercher à te charmer, à te rendre dépendant de lui, à profiter de toi et de ton corps et quand il en aura marre de toi, il te jettera comme tous ceux que tu as rencontré avant lui. _

- Même si vous avez raison, il ne semble pas être du genre à se confier facilement. Il faudra du temps.

_- J'ai besoin de savoir au plus vite ce qu'il sait sur cet homme._

- Comme d'autres personnes apparemment. Hier j'ai du supprimer les frères Aliev. Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dîtes pas ?

- _Continue à le protéger tant que je n'ai pas les informations qu'il me faut, je m'occupe du reste. Et r__appel toi, il est comme tous les hommes. On a tendance à se dévoiler plus facilement après être comblé._

La jeune femme entendit des échanges en Russes à travers le téléphone et Alexei la quitta rapidement. « Je te rappel dans deux semaines. » avait-il dit avant de raccrocher.

Elle avait beau en savoir peu sur les hommes quand il en venait aux relations de couple, elle était persuadée qu'elle avait plutôt refroidit Callen avec son comportement étrange.

Peut-être devrait-elle faire comme dans la scène de cette série américaine qu'elle avait vu lors d'une précédente mission aux États-Unis ? Se présenter devant sa porte en sous-vêtements sexy sous un trench-coat rouge... Ça allait à coup sûr le rallumer... ou l'éteindre pour de bon et elle allait se retrouver sur sa liste noire. Et se retrouver sur la liste noire d'un agent américain n'était jamais bon... surtout pour les affaires.

De plus, elle allait devoir gérer les autres tueurs qui allaient s'en prendre à lui. Les frères Aliev n'étaient certainement pas les derniers ! Quelque chose de plus compliqué se tramait derrière cette mission... Habituellement, elle ne cherchait pas à se renseigner plus qu'il ne fallait sur ses cibles, elle ne posait jamais de question et faisait seulement ce pour quoi elle était payé. Mais elle avait le sentiment qu'Alexei lui cachait quelque chose...

Alors elle commença à se poser des questions. Qui était cet homme, Nikita Reznikov ? Comment était il connecté à Callen et à Alexei? Pourquoi Alexei semblait-il si pressé d'obtenir ces informations ? Il avait même l'air d'avoir peur... Et la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Alexei avoir peur était un jour qu'elle aurait préférée oublier.

_# Résidence des Udinov, Russie. 13 ans plus tôt._

_- Алексей, Мы должны отменять все ! (Alexei, on devrait tout arrêter !)_

_La jeune Anastasia entra en trombe dans sa cuisine, désespérée de mettre fin au projet qu'elle et le vieil ami de son père avaient mis en place. _

_- Anastasia, tu dois apprendre à ne plus utiliser le Russe sinon tu ne perdras jamais ton accent._

_- On doit tout arrêter._

_- C'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, jolie princesse._

_- Я не готов! (Je ne suis pas prête !) S'écria-t-elle en tapant du poing sur le plan de travail._

_Alexei se leva et saisit la jeune femme à la gorge, la plaquant violemment contre le mur. _

_- Que tu sois prête ou pas, tu appuieras sur la détente ! Tu m'entends ?! Ton père mourra ce soir et rien ne changera ça. _

_# Los Angeles, présent._

Ana ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser contre le mur. C'était lors-qu'Alexei l'avait menacé en la regardant droit dans les yeux qu'elle avait vu dans son regard, parmi la haine et la colère, de la peur. Il avait eu peur de perdre l'empire qu'il allait récupérer à la mort de son père. Tout ça avait-il un lien avec ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui ?

Elle décida de contacter un vieil ami qui pourrait l'aider à répondre à ses questions, Dexter, hacker plus que doué, qui l'aidait lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'informations sur ses cibles et passa le reste de sa journée cloîtrée chez elle, à réfléchir à comment elle allait amener Callen à parler...

Le soir venu, elle avait décidé d'adopter la technique du trench-coat. Bien sûr, il allait falloir qu'elle trouve une explications à ses quelques cicatrices... Elle se prépara à se rendre chez lui mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, Callen se tenait là, une main avancée vers la sonnette.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais...

- Je sais, je suis désolé pour ce matin. Je... Habituellement, je ne serais pas revenu, j'aurais compris le message mais je...

Il remarqua alors qu'elle semblait habillée pour sortir.

- Tu allais quelque part peut-être ?

Surprise de sa venue, Ana se mit à bafouiller :

- Oui – euh... non – enfin... peut-être – je...

Elle était censée faire quoi là ? Elle aurait du lire plus de bouquins sur comment gérer une relation de couple... parce que là elle était certaine qu'elle allait encore réagir comme il ne fallait pas.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Eh bien...

Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

- Il y a quelque-chose en toi qui me perturbe, je ne saurais dire quoi mais... Je ne peux pas t'ignorer.

Il eut un silence gênant pendant plusieurs secondes, Callen s'apprêtait à repartir après s'être encore excusé quand elle lui saisit le bras.

- Attends...

Il se replaça face à elle.

- Je suis nulle pour tout ça. Si j'ai réagis bizarrement plusieurs fois, c'est pas que je suis folle ou que tu ais fait quelque chose de mal, c'est juste que... Il y a une raison et... Je peux pas t'expliquer ça, en tout cas, pas pour le moment...

Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus et s'arrêta de parler, la bouche entr'ouverte. Ils étaient tellement bleus qu'elle avait l'impression de s'y noyer. Et puis, elle y aperçut quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant. Quelque chose qu'elle voyait tous les matins en se regardant dans un miroir...

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapitre 4 - Ce cher Dexter

**Hello mes amis lecteurs ! :-)**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et je suis contente que cela vous plaise !

En espérant que la suite vous intéresse toujours... voici le chapitre 4 !

Je voulais en profiter pour vous demander si vous aviez tous vu au moins l'épisode 100 de la série ? (Saison 5 épisode 4) car j'utilise une information utilisée dans cet épisode... je n'y avais pas du tout pensé en écrivant et en postant la fiction !

à bientôt

**H**

* * *

**THE DARKNESS IN YOUR EYES**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

- Ce cher Dexter -

Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Callen s'était retrouvé sur le palier d'Ana _aka_ Lexy. Les choses s'étaient (un peu) développés et Ana était devenue, pour Callen, ce qui lui permettait de décompresser après une longue journée. Avec elle, il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours, pourquoi il semblait qu'il avait été passé à tabac... Elle ne lui demandait jamais aucune explication. Sans doute parce que la plupart du temps, elle savait où il était et ce qu'il faisait, gardant toujours un œil sur lui. Depuis les frères Aliev, aucun autre tueur n'avait été envoyé pour éliminer l'agent, ce qui ne rassurait pas Ana pour autant... D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de son ami Dex après qu'elle lui ai demandé de creuser un peu plus sur Callen et Reznikov. Quelque chose devait avoir mal tourné...

Elle sentait que cette mission était lentement entrain de tourner au désastre. Alexei allait bientôt l'appeler pour lui réclamer ses informations et elle n'en n'avait absolument aucune. Il allait lui demander pourquoi et elle allait lui répondre que Callen ne semblait pas s'intéresser plus que ça à elle et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'approcher plus de lui. Ce qui était faux, totalement faux même... car ils étaient aussi proches que deux personnes pouvaient l'être...

- Il faudra que tu me racontes comment tu as eu ces cicatrices.., murmura-t-il alors qu'il caressait du bout de ses doigts le dos d'Anastasia.

- Tu sais que je n'en ai pas envie...

- Hum vraiment... ? Même si je t'embrasse là _-il l'embrassa en bas de son dos- _et là _-un peu plus haut-_ et là... _-sur sa nuque-_.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa rapidement avant de s'enrouler dans le drap et de se lever.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi un chef de chantier possédait des mains aussi douces et autant de cicatrices, dit-elle en le défiant du regard. Alors s'il te plaît... ne me demande pas non plus.

- Je ne te le demanderai plus, c'est promis.

« Merci. » Mima-t-elle avec ses lèvres.

- Maintenant tu viens me rejoindre ? Ou tu vas me laisser seul et nu dans ton lit ?

- Tu n'as pas un boulot auquel tu dois aller ?

- Ils ne m'attendent pas avant 9 heures...

- Oh... Dans ce cas...

Elle laissa glisser le drap par terre un sourire aux lèvres et se faufila à nouveau dans le lit. Callen n'eut même pas le temps de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'un téléphone sonna. Il lui lança un regard disant : « Ne t'avises même pas de décrocher... ». Cette fois-ci, elle pris son temps et l'embrassa tendrement tout en tendant son bras vers son téléphone.

- Allô ?

Callen soupira et se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller.

_- Ana ? C'est moi. Dex. Écoute, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais..._

- Ralentis Dex ! Attends deux secondes, je suis pas seule.

Elle partit s'isoler dans la salle de bain annexée à la chambre sous le regard interrogateur de l'agent.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Ça fait presque deux semaines que j'ai plus de nouvelles !

_- J'ai du faire profil bas. Quelque chose se trame... et je suis persuadé que c'est lié à ce que tu m'as demandé de rechercher._

- Tu as trouvé des infos ?

_- Yep. Tout est sur une clé que j'ai déposé à l'endroit habituel. Écoute Ana, c'est moi qui ai besoin de toi maintenant. Ils en ont après moi... et je sais pas combien de temps je pourrai les semer._

- Qui ça ils ?

Elle entendit un énorme bruit puis plusieurs voix se mirent à crier.

- Dex ? Dex ?!

_- __Récupère la ! _Entendit-elle crier au loin.

Et puis plus rien. Le silence total. Le néant.

- Eh merde !

La jeune femme sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, attrapa de nouveaux sous-vêtements et les enfila à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Callen qui s'était habillé entre temps.

- Oui c'est juste... un problème au boulot.

Et en quelques secondes elle termina de s'habiller et disparue de la pièce laissant Callen seul avec ses pensées. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle lui avait mentis quand lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle travaillait en tant que secrétaire médicale et il se doutait qu'elle savait aussi qu'il lui mentait. Jusque ici cela ne lui avait pas posé de problèmes, il aimait cette relation où il pouvait s'amuser sans se prendre la tête, sans devoir se justifier. Ils avaient conclu ce pacte le soir où il était venu lui parler il y a presque deux semaines. Pas de sentiments, pas de questions juste de l'amusement. Mais il soupçonnait quelque chose... Et il avait de plus en plus l'impression que ce que Lexy (Ana) lui cachait n'était pas anodin.

Entre temps, Anastasia était dans sa voiture, roulant le plus vite possible vers l'endroit où se trouvait la clé. Elle et Dexter avait établit un endroit sécurisé dans les villes où elle effectuait la plupart de ses missions, afin de procéder aux échanges d'informations sans se rencontrer en personne. C'était plus prudent et surtout, ça calmait la paranoïa maladive du hacker. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu trouver... et qui il avait mis en colère. Si cela impliquait Alexei, elle était presque sûr qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se manifester.

Elle arriva à la gare de Los Angeles, se dirigea rapidement vers le casier portant le numéro 29, l'ouvrit et s'empara de la clé USB. Elle entendit alors le bruit d'une sécurité qui s'enlevait, juste derrière elle. Cela faisait moment depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'était battu en combat rapproché mais pour elle c'était comme le vélo, ça ne s'oubliait pas. En un mouvement elle se retourna et attrapa l'arme qui tira en l'air provoquant la panique dans la gare. Les gens se mirent à crier et hurler, se précipitant vers la sortie la plus proche. Pendant ce temps, Ana avait engagé le combat avec deux hommes qui ne venaient clairement pas de son pays natal. Mais ils se battaient bien, trop bien même et elle sentit rapidement qu'elle allait perdre le dessus. Elle réussit à en assommer un, mais le deuxième la frappa violemment au visage et la fit tomber au sol, le choc la fit presque s'évanouir. L'homme enroula sa main autour de son cou et serra de plus en plus fort. Elle tenta de se débattre mais l'air quittait peu à peu ses poumons et sa vue commençait déjà à se brouiller...

_# Résidence des Udinov, Russie. 18 ans plus tôt._

_- Mama !_

_La petite Anastasia se rua dans les bras de sa mère et la serra de toutes ses forces. _

_- Ma chérie... Tu m'as tellement manqué._

_- Tu ne repartiras plus hein ? Tu me le promet Mama ?_

_- Anastasia, je te promet que je serais pour toujours à tes côtés. Tu m'entends ? Pour toujours..._

_# Los Angeles. Présent. _

_« Pour toujours... Pour toujours... »_ Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de la jeune femme et elle repris conscience juste à temps pour reprendre l'avantage sur son assaillant. Elle réussit à s'emparer d'une arme et l'abattit d'une balle dans la tête, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Puis elle s'occupa de l'autre homme avant de s'enfuir juste à temps pour éviter la police.

Il allait falloir qu'elle réfléchisse très vite à comment elle allait gérer la situation. Il était très probable qu'Alexei soit derrière tout ça, il était le seul capable de savoir où elle se trouvait. Il devait avoir vraiment peur...

Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle glissa la main dans sa poche pour attraper la clé... elle n'était pas là. Elle vérifia l'autre poche, retourna sa veste dans tous les sens, partit vérifier dans sa voiture... La clé avait disparue.

- Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Prise de colère, elle enfonça son poing dans le mur près de l'entrée ce qui lui valu une autre belle blessure. Elle avait du la faire tomber lors du combat ! Même si la police de L.A venait à la récupérer, elle serait incapable de la décoder, un autre petit cadeau de Dex.

Ana était de nouveau au point de départ. Elle s'empara de son téléphone et commença à composer le numéro d'Alexei mais sa vision se brouilla, ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle lâcha l'appareil. Bientôt elle n'arriva plus à tenir debout et s'effondra, mais avant d'être totalement dans le noir, elle aperçu la silhouette d'un homme s'approchant d'elle.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapitre 5 - Pourquoi ?

**Hello ! :-)**

Encore merci pour vos reviews! Heureusement que vous êtes là :-)

Je sais que ne publie pas souvent, je viens de terminer le chapitre 7 mais comme je vais partir 1 mois à partir du 5 juillet, j'aimerai encore écrire 3 ou 4 chapitres d'içi là pour pouvoir continuer à publier depuis ma tablette !

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 5... en espérant qu'il vous plaira!

à bientôt!

**H**

* * *

**THE DARKNESS IN YOUR EYES**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

- Pourquoi ? -

Les bip-bip des moniteurs et la forte odeur de désinfectant furent les premières choses qu'Anastasia remarqua lorsqu'elle repris conscience. Après un balayage rapide des lieux, elle en déduisit qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital et qu'il fallait qu'elle en sorte au plus vite. Elle arracha les perfusions de ses bras et tout ce qui la reliait à des machines, excepté les capteurs reliés à son cœur pour ne pas ameuter les infirmières, et se rua vers la porte avec son moniteur.

- Woh woh woh où est-ce que tu penses aller comme ça ?

Callen. Alors c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé ce matin... ou hier matin. On était quel jour déjà ?

- J'aime pas les hôpitaux, je dois... je dois sortir d'ici, dit-elle en essayant de passer la porte.

- Alors ça, il n'en est pas question, protesta-t-il en l'en empêchant. Tu as besoin de te reposer, tu as été attaquée. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Je euh... Pourquoi tu es là ?

- Juste avant de partir au boulot hier, j'ai remarqué que tu étais rentrée et que ta porte était ouverte. Après ton départ en panique je me suis inquiété, j'ai décidé d'aller voir comment tu allais et je t'ai trouvé effondré au milieu de ton salon...

Ana était toujours dans le flou, un peu groggy et avait un mal de tête énorme. Elle n'entendit pas la réponse entière de Callen et lui répondit, toujours dans le vague.

- Tu... Tu n'es pas resté dis moi ?

- Tu veux dire depuis hier ? Non, je suis revenu te voir hier soir, ce matin et ce soir après le boulot. Tu devrais t'allonger...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce-que tu n'es pas encore totalement remise...

- Non, pourquoi tu es revenu ?

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris de sa question.

- Eh bien parce-que... Je... J'étais inquiet et...

- Mais pourquoi ?! On est pas ensemble tu te souviens ? On est pas amis non plus.

- On est quoi alors ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- On est... On couche ensemble et...c'est cool.

- C'est cool ? Releva-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Tu veux que je te dises quoi ?

Callen ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucuns mots n'en sortirent. Il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Elle avait raison. Il ne connaissait absolument rien d'elle à part quels endroits de son corps étaient particulièrement sensibles... et c'était pareil pour elle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Anastasia n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Elle avait complètement foutu en l'air la mission quand elle avait acceptée cette 'relation sous conditions'. Lorsqu'elle l'avait fait, elle pensait que ça l'aiderait à se rapprocher plus facilement de lui et qu'il finirait par laisser tomber ses barrières... mais c'était elle qui avait finit par les garder bien en place.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle avant de perdre conscience à nouveau.

L'agent réagit à temps et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Les infirmières ne tardèrent pas à arriver et il les aida à la replacer dans son lit. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté et se mit à réfléchir à nouveau à la situation. Malgré toutes les barrières émotionnelles qu'il avait construites pour se protéger, il était incapable de vivre ce genre de relation sans ressentir aucune émotion.

La journée avait été longue et ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes... Alors il s'endormit lentement et compta sur demain pour y voir plus clair. Il devait être à peu près deux heures du matin quand il fut réveillé par Anastasia qui s'était mise à parler dans son sommeil.

- Mama... Ne me laisse pas... Возложитесь на меня мама... (Reste avec moi Maman...) Я нуждаюсь в вас... (J'ai besoin de toi...)

Callen se redressa soudainement. Venait-elle vraiment de parler Russe ? Elle avait pourtant un accent Américain parfait... Alors toutes ces fois où il avait cru l'entendre murmurer des mots en Russe il n'avait pas rêvé...

Il se leva et s'approcha du lit. Elle était en sueur et n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans tous les sens en gémissant d'autres mots en Russe. Comme si elle avait deviné qu'il était penché au dessus d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux tout en gardant un pied dans le monde des songes.

- Tu es là...

- Je suis là..., murmura-t-il tout en caressant doucement son visage du bout des doigts.

- Tu ne devrais pas...

- Je sais...

- Merci...

Elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne avant de lui sourire puis ferma les yeux à nouveau.

Callen fut réveillé le lendemain par une des infirmières qui l'informa qu'Ana avait quitté l'hôpital très tôt dans la matinée contre l'avis du médecin. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant de rejoindre l'équipe à l'OPS alors il décida de repasser par chez lui pour se changer et en profiter pour passer la voir. Il sonna à la porte mais remarqua qu'elle était entr'ouverte alors il entra pour faire face à une maison entièrement vide et sentant le javel à plein nez.

Il était prêt à avouer que le fait qu'elle soit Russe ne soit qu'une coïncidence, mais lentement il était entrain d'assembler les pièces du puzzle que constituait Anastasia. Elle était apparut dans sa vie, emménageant juste en face de chez lui, peu de temps avant que les deux frères Russes avaient essayé de le tuer. D'ailleurs il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, même Arkady n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi un contrat semblait avoir été mis sur sa tête. Il fallait aussi dire qu'elle n'avait pas un comportement comme les autres... sans compter ses cicatrices et cette étrange agression. Et maintenant, elle avait nettoyé sa maison comme si elle ne voulait pas être identifiée et retrouvée.

Ok, mais tout ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens... quel aurait été son but ? Elle n'avait jamais essayé de le tuer, et dieu sait qu'elle avait eu beaucoup d'occasions, elle ne lui avait jamais posé de questions par rapport à lui ou son boulot et avait même tenu à dresser d'immenses barrières entre eux deux. Alors peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'une sacrée coïncidence et qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec toute cette histoire de Russes à sa poursuite. Mais quand même... il lui restait à trouver pourquoi elle s'était enfuit... peut-être fuyait-elle quelqu'un ?

Si Anastasia fuyait quelqu'un, c'était elle-même. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'elle roulait en rond dans Los Angeles, ne sachant quoi faire et où aller. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter ce contrat ! Toute sa vie, elle n'avait tué que des hommes et femmes qui le méritaient amplement et n'avait jamais pensé que tuer quelqu'un de bien lui serait impossible... Au fond, elle savait que si elle aurait réussit à obtenir les informations que voulait Alexei, il lui aurait demandé de le tuer, chose qu'elle aurait du refuser et avouer à Callen pour qu'il puisse se protéger. Son téléphone sonna et elle sut qu'elle aurait une décision à prendre.

- Alexei.

_- Anastasia... Ma très chère et précieuse Anastasia... Je ne peux te cacher ma déception quant aux décisions que tu as prises. Demander à ton ami le hacker de chercher les réponses à des questions que tu n'avais pas à te poser l'ont amené à une cellule dans une de mes chères prisons. Heureusement que je sais que tu n'as pas eu accès à ces données, cela me permet de te donner une nouvelle chance. Car après tout, tu es comme une fille pour moi. Et à quoi sert la famille si ce n'est à pardonner ?_

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Ma couverture a peut-être était compromise à cause des gorilles que vous avez engagé, je ne peux pas retourner au près de l'agent.

_- Tu vas laisser tomber la première partie de la mission et aller tout droit à la case élimination._

- Quoi ?

_- Tu élimines la cible. Et Ana, ne prends pas ton temps s'il te plaît. Je veux que tu m'appelles ce soir pour me confirmer son état._

Et il raccrocha.

Elle allait devoir tuer Callen. De toute façon, si elle ne le faisait pas, quelqu'un d'autre allait le faire à sa place et risquait de le torturer avant. Au moins, elle pourrait ne pas le faire souffrir. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Sinon quoi d'autre ?

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapitre 6 - Ange Gardien

**Hello mes amis lecteurs ! :-)**

Je suis désolé de ce grand retard, bien que le chapitre soit déjà écrit depuis longtemps, mon programme est assez chargé ! entre les préparatifs pour les vacs, les soldes, les amies, la coupe du monde... et j'avoue, le manque de motivation, le chapitre 8 est à peine entamé... moi qui avait prévu d'avoir 4 chapitres en réserve avant de partir samedi, c'est mal partit ! C'est donc pour ça que j'ai retardé cette publication, pour essayer de faire le moins d'écarts possible quand je serais partit!

J'espère quand même avoir le temps d'écrire quand je serais partie, notamment sur la route qui sera longue!

Bon, assez blablaté, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 6!

Bonne lecture,

**H**

* * *

**THE DARKNESS IN YOUR EYES**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

-Ange Gardien-

Il fallait réagir rapidement. Callen était maintenant presque certain que Lexy (Ana) lui avait mentit sur son identité. Elle avait pris soin de faire le grand nettoyage chez elle, mais avait oublié qu'elle avait laissé quelques affaires chez lui. L'agent enfila des gants et saisit le verre à vin qui était restait dans son lavabo après la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble trois nuits plus tôt. Il en releva les empreintes et les envoya à Eric.

- _C'est pour quelle enquête ? _Demanda le technicien alors qu'il les analysait.

- La mienne. J'en suis pas encore sûr, et ça n'a peut être absolument rien à voir... Sans doute d'ailleurs.

_- Les empreintes appartiennent à une certaine Lexy Abbott, 31 ans, habitant à... dans ta rue. Attends, Lexy, c'est pas le nom de ta nouvelle copine ?_

- Ce n'est pas ma copine Eric...

_- D'après ce que Sam a dit..._

- Eric, fait une recherche plus approfondie. Je vais me mettre en route, j'arrive bientôt.

La dizaine de minutes qu'il avait fallu à Callen pour arriver au centre des opérations avait suffit à l'apparition d'une nouvelle enquête. Un agent du NCIS, John Casey, s'était infiltré dans un groupe anti-gouvernement s'appelant « la dernière vague » afin d'identifier son leader, Trent, dont on ne connaissait que le nom. Il venait d'avoir vent d'une attaque imminente : le groupe visait un rassemblement de retour des troupes organisé par un sénateur véreux, qui devait avoir lieux en fin d'après midi même.

- Mr Casey sera présent et nous aideras à identifier les membres du groupe une fois sur place, informa Hetty lorsqu'elle entra dans l'OPS.

- C'est mauvais... maugréa Sam. Ces groupes sont imprévisibles et prêts à tout. Pourquoi ne pas faire annuler l'événement ?

- Le sénateur a refusé, ils reçoivent ce genre de menaces à chaque fois et clame que sa sécurité privée fera très bien l'affaire, expliqua Nell.

- Ok. Kensi, Deeks, allez à la salle et discutez de la stratégie qu'ils ont employé avec la sécurité. On vous rejoindra après avoir parlé au sénateur. Nell, Eric, envoyez nous toutes les infos que vous avez sur ce groupe. On doit faire vite.

Tous les agents obéirent aux ordres et se dispersèrent rapidement. Callen fit signe à Sam qu'il allait le rejoindre et se dirigea vers Eric en lui lançant le regard : « T'as du nouveau ? ».

- T'es sûr de vouloir savoir ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en serrant les dents.

Là, il lui fit le regard : « Eric, ne m'énerve pas plus que je ne le suis déjà. »

- Ok, alors, à première vue, l'identité de Lexy est parfaite. Il s'agit pas juste d'un faux nom emprunté, ses empreintes sont reliés à cette identité, pareil pour la reconnaissance faciale, c'est du travail de pro, et du bon, très bon même. Sauf que, si tu creuses un peu plus, comme je l'ai fait, tu te rends compte qu'elle sort de nul part. Elle est sur aucun registre scolaire, pas de cartes de fidélités ou d'abonnements, rien !

- Une idée sur sa véritable identité ?

- Alors ça... répondit Eric en haussant les sourcils. C'est comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle n'existe dans aucune base de données, c'est ce qui rend sa couverture aussi bonne. Cette fille est un fantôme !

- Ok, merci Eric.

- Attends ! C'est la même Lexy que... ta Lexy ?

Callen soupira et haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

- Tu penses que ça peut être lié à l'attaque que toi et Sam avait subit il y a plus de deux semaines ?

- Je l'ai cru mais... elle s'est comporté exactement de la façon inverse qu'elle aurait dû si elle était lié à tout ça. Je crois qu'elle est mêlée à quelque chose d'autre. Tu crois que tu peux continuer à creuser un peu plus ?

- Je vais essayer, acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, de son côté, Anastasia s'était préparée pour accomplir la mission. Elle allait tuer Callen, rentrer en Russie, récupérer une partie de son argent, s'excuser auprès d'Alexei et ne plus jamais, jamais repenser à cette histoire, aux soirées qu'elle avait passé à ses côtés, aux longues nuits où ils n'avaient fait qu'un, à ses yeux bleus, à ses mains si douces, à son sourire... Jamais.

Elle regarda sur son portable d'où le signal du traceur qu'elle avait placé sur les clés de l'agent émettait. Callen se trouvait dans une grande salle de sport du centre ville, probablement sur une mission. Elle allait s'y rendre, évaluer la situation et voir s'il était possible de faire passer sa mort pour un terrible _accident de travail_. Elle éviterait ainsi une enquête qui allait sans doute la placer dans la liste des suspects.

A peine une demi heure avant le début de la cérémonie, le NCIS avait pratiquement triplé la protection de la salle. Deux agents du NCIS accompagnaient chaque agent de sécurité et des caméras supplémentaires avaient été installées. Les gradins étaient déjà presque remplis quand Deeks et Kensi aperçurent l'agent Casey passer la porte d'entrée. Il allait falloir l'isoler discrètement dans la salle des commandes pour qu'il puisse identifier les membres de la « dernière vague » qui étaient déjà arrivés et ceux qui n'allaient pas tarder à le faire. Il apprit aux deux agents que le groupe avait prévu de faire exploser une bombe qui serait caché dans un gilet indétectable à la sécurité placée à l'entrée mais qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant de qui porterait le gilet. Il allait falloir les vérifier un par un sans attirer les soupçons des autres pour ne pas qu'ils fassent exploser la bombe.

- Callen, appela Kensi à l'aide des oreillettes. Il y en a deux qui se dirigent tout droit vers votre position.

- Entendu !

Lorsque les deux individus croisèrent les regards insistants de Sam et Callen, ils se mirent à courir, chacun partant dans une direction différente. Les deux agents se séparèrent à leur tour, sans savoir qu'ils venaient de faire exactement ce que les membres du groupe attendaient d'eux. L'agent senior rattrapa non sans se battre sa cible et le menotta, recevant par la même occasion un coup de téléphone venant de l'OPS.

_- Callen, on vient de découvrir quelque chose et ça va pas te plaire, _commença Eric.

_- L'agent Casey a réussit à identifier le leader sur une des caméras, on a pu l'identifier et il s'appelle en réalité Tom Green, _continua Nell. _C'est un ancien des forces spéciales et devine avec qui il a servit ?_

_- Le chef de la sécurité, Rafael Gomez !_

- Et merde. Ils sont forcément de mèche. Je m'en occupe, prévenez les autres sans attendre.

Callen raccrocha son téléphone et se mit à la recherche de Gomez. Il le trouva rapidement, et l'homme était entrain de se disputer avec un autre, probablement Green au vu de la tenue qu'il portait.

- Tout est fichu ! On aurait du abandonner la mission !

- Mais non ! Réfléchit au pognon qu'on va se faire ! Ton équipe de sécurité arrête le terroriste à temps, vous sauvez le sénateur et BOUM, les contrats vont pleuvoir du ciel !

- On avait pas prévu que l'endroit allait grouiller d'agent du gouvernement ! Ils ont déjà du t'identifier et faire le lien entre nous deux !

Le portable de l'agent choisit le mauvais moment pour sonner et il n'eut même pas le temps de décrocher que les deux arnaqueurs braquaient déjà leur arme sur lui, l'un des deux attrapa l'arme de Callen.

- On doit le tuer.

- Non mais tu es dingue !

- Il a tout entendu ! J'ai une arme qui ne peut pas être identifié, ils mettront ça sur le dos d'un membre du groupe !

- T'es sûr ?

- Tu préfères aller en prison ?

Gomez répondit par un signe de tête. Callen déglutit et ferma les yeux alors que Green enlevait la sécurité de son arme. Là, il aurait bien besoin de... Un coup de feu se fit entendre et il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait été tiré en l'air et les deux hommes étaient entrain de se battre avec une sorte de ninja. Habillée de noir de la tête au pied, elle portait une cagoule recouvrant son visage et les fameux talons qu'il avait aperçus ce soir là... Mais qui était cette femme ? Son ange gardien ?

Green réussit à la toucher à l'épaule mais elle répliqua rapidement et le toucha fatalement. Quant à Gomez, elle lui brisa le coup sans aucun scrupule. Avant que Callen n'ai pu faire un mouvement, elle le visa à son tour. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez me tuer maintenant ? Après m'avoir sauvé la vie ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il allait reconnaître sa voix et qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de le tuer après ça.

- Ok... Si vous comptez me tuer, dîtes moi au moins pourquoi.

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Qui êtes vous ? Ayez au moins le courage de me montrer votre visage.

La main d'Anastasia commençait à trembler. « Mais tire bon sang ! » se dit-elle à elle même. Il avait suffit d'une seconde d'inattention de la part de la jeune femme à Callen pour qu'il saisisse une arme restée à terre. Maintenant, ils se visaient l'un l'autre.

Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Elle ne le ferait pas, jamais. Elle le savait à présent. Alors elle décida d'enlever la cagoule qui cachait son identité.

- Lexy ?!

* * *

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapitre 7 - The secret is out

**Hello ! :)**

Me voilà rentrée de vacances après plus d'un mois d'absence... je sais que j'avais promis de poster mais pour finir je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir...

Le chapitre 7 que je poste aujourd'hui est écrit depuis fin juin mais je ne l'avais pas pris avec moi. Et pour l'instant, le chapitre 8 est à peine entamé. Je pense que cela permettra de voir si il y a toujours plusieurs personnes qui me lisent, afin de savoir si cela vaut la peine que je continue...

En espérant que cela soit le cas, bonne lecture!

**H**

* * *

**THE DARKNESS IN YOUR EYES**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

-The secret is out-

_La main d'Anastasia commençait à trembler. « Mais tire bon sang ! » se dit-elle à elle même. Il avait suffit d'une seconde d'inattention de la part de la jeune femme à Callen pour qu'il saisisse une arme restée à terre. Maintenant, ils se visaient l'un l'autre._

_Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Elle ne le ferait pas, jamais. Elle le savait à présent. Alors elle décida d'enlever la cagoule qui cachait son identité. _

_- Lexy ?!_

Sans s'en rendre compte, il baissa son arme et regarda son « ange gardien » s'enfuir sans rien faire pour l'en empêcher. A vrai dire, il ne pouvait même plus bouger. Tout ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. Lexy ne pouvait pas être cette tueuse de sang froid qu'il venait de voir. Tous les éléments qu'il avait rassemblés indiquaient qu'elle fuyait quelqu'un et qu'elle faisait tout pour rester caché. Pourquoi avoir fait tout ce qu'elle avait fait, lui sauver la vie deux fois, s'approcher de lui dans son intimité pour le tuer trois semaines après ? Ça n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

La journée se termina rapidement et plutôt bien considérant la façon dont elle s'était déroulée pour Callen. Il avait fait tombée son oreillette lors de l'arrestation et n'avait pas pût entendre que Kensi et Deeks avaient réussit à trouver le jeune homme qui portait la veste piégée. Il avait eu tellement peur, qu'il était tombé dans les pommes à la vue des deux agents et heureusement pour eux, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'enclencher le détonateur. Quant à ce qui s'était passé avec Tom Green et Rafael Gomez, Callen n'avait pas pût se résoudre à dire l'entière vérité. Il avait d'abord besoin de la découvrir par lui même, même si il ne savait pas encore comment. Alors il avait juste raconté que sa mystérieuse protectrice avait refait surface, tué les deux hommes et s'étaient enfuie aussitôt. Au final, une journée presque comme toutes les autres pour les agents du NCIS.

Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir là, Callen observa plusieurs tâches de sang sur son paillasson et alors qu'il tournait la clé dans la serrure, il sortit son arme. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il se retrouva face à la femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie quelques heures plus tôt. Elle était assise contre le mur, à moitié consciente et l'épaule ensanglantée. Tout en gardant son arme pointée vers elle, il lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

- Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres endroits où aller...

- Et aller à l'hôpital ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit ?

- Toujours aussi soucieux des autres Callen, lâcha-t-elle en essayant de se lever mais elle retomba aussitôt.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et voyant qu'elle n'était clairement plus une menace, il rangea son arme et s'approcha d'elle, se baissant à sa hauteur.

- Qui est tu ?

- Si tu ne m'aide pas rapidement, dit-elle en jetant un regard vers son épaule, cette question n'auras plus d'intérêt puisque je serais morte.

- Dis moi ton vrai prénom et je t'aiderai.

Elle lui lança un regard qui disait : « T'es sérieux ? » et il lui sourit.

- Ok... soupira-t-elle. Irina.

Il ne dit rien et soutint son regard. Il savait qu'elle mentait.

- Ok, ok... Anastasia. Je m'appelle Anastasia.

- Montre moi ça, dit-il en soulevant sa veste en cuire. Tu vas devoir l'enlever.

Elle l'enleva, fût prise d'un étourdissement et se laissa tomber sur lui.

- Eh, eh reste avec moi.

Il tapota sa joue et elle repris connaissance. Il alla chercher le nécessaire et retira la balle avec délicatesse puis il désinfecta la plaie et lui fit un bandage.

- Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

- J'avais remarqué...

- Honnêtement, pourquoi tu es revenue ici ? Je pourrai t'arrêter et t'envoyer en prison pour le reste de ta vie.

- Honnêtement ? Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis morte Callen.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dans quelques minutes je vais recevoir un appel qui va me demander si je t'ai bien exécuté, je pourrai mentir et m'acheter du temps mais je ne pourrai pas me cacher éternellement et il me tuera.

- Donc tu as bien été engagé pour me tuer... Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie et avoir attendue trois semaines ?

- Je devais d'abords te soutirer des informations, pour ça, tu devais rester en vie et il me fallait du temps...

- Mais tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé... au contraire...

- Et je ne t'ai pas tué. Pourquoi ? … Je me pose aussi la question.

- Alors tu es... une tueuse.

- Je suis beaucoup de choses.

Callen se leva et se passa les mains sur le visage.

- Et qui t'a engagé ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait savoir ?

- Il s'appelle Alexei Tchernikov, c'est un homme que je connais bien, c'est compliqué...

- Ça c'est sûr...

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi paniqué. Il voulait absolument savoir ce que tu savais sur un homme nommé Nikita Alexander Reznikov et...

- Attends quoi ?

L'agent tombait des nues. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que son prétendu père était lié à toute cette histoire...

- Donc tu le connais ?

- C'est...

- Non, l'interrompit-elle. Ne me dit rien. Alexei a des contacts partout dans le monde et quand je serai en prison, il trouvera un moyen de me faire parler. J'ai une très grande résistance à la torture mais je ne préfère pas prendre de risques.

Son téléphone sonna et son regard se glaça.

- Alexei...

_- J'attendais ton appel Anastasia mais il n'est jamais venu._

- C'est parce que...

Elle regarda Callen qui était entrain de la fixer. Elle savait que pour elle, la partie était bientôt terminée et que tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était faire en sorte que celle de Callen ne s'arrête pas de si tôt.

- … je viens de finir le boulot.

_- Comment l'as tu tué ?_

- Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?

_- Parce-que je m'ennuie un peu et que j'ai envie de me divertir. Il fut un temps où tu adorais partager ce genre de choses avec moi... tu te souviens ?_

- Je n'ai pas fait dans l'original, j'ai pensé que le poison serait une bonne solution. Cela rendra leur enquête encore plus difficile.

- _Tu as bien fait. Mais tu comprendras qu'avec les récents événements, ma confiance en toi est un peu ébranlée. J'ai donc envoyé quelques hommes chez lui pour vérifier tes dires, ils ne devraient d'ailleurs pas tarder à arriver. Je t'envoie tout mon amour ma chère Anastasia_.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, la jeune femme déglutit.

- Il faut qu'on parte. Et rapidement, dit-elle en se levant difficilement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il a envoyé des hommes chez toi et évidemment, ils ne vont pas trouver ton corps puisque tu es toujours en vie. Et tu ne vas pas le rester longtemps si tu ne te caches pas. Le NCIS peut te protéger non ?

- Eh bien... tu as réussit à me trouver alors j'imagine qu'il y a quelques failles... D'ailleurs, comment tu as … ?

- On a pas le temps de parler de ça, le coupa-t-elle. On doit partir, maintenant.

- Et toi ?

Elle lui tendit ses deux poignets. Elle savait que même si elle lui demandait de la laisser partir, il ne pourrait pas accepter. Alors autant éviter la conversation. De toute façon, qu'elle soit en prison ou non, Alexei finirait par la retrouver.

Une fois dans la voiture, Callen se devait d'obtenir d'autres réponses à ses questions.

- Alors, comment tu as réussit à me trouver?

- Un hacker très doué, un agent pas très loyal et une grosse somme d'argent.

- Je vois...

- C'est pour cette raison que tu dois parler de cette situation seulement avec les personnes en qui tu as confiance. Ne mettez rien sur le papier ou dans votre base de données, sinon Alexei trouvera un moyen de t'atteindre.

- Il est si puissant que ça ?

- Oh oui crois moi. Ce qu'Alexei veut, Alexei l'obtient. Et il te veut mort, pour une raison qui m'échappe...

- Il ne t'a vraiment rien dit sur Nikita Reznikov ?

- Non... absolument rien. Le hacker très doué dont je t'ai parlé avait trouvé quelque chose mais Alexei l'a attrapé et j'ai perdu la clé USB qu'il a essayé de me transmettre.

- Une idée de où elle pourrait être ?

- Elle a probablement été récupérée par la police de L.A mais Alexei a du tout faire pour l'obtenir.

Callen s'apprêtait à lui poser une autre question mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, il fut interrompu par une voiture qui venait de leur foncer dedans à pleine allure. Les deux air-bag s'ouvrirent et le choc de la collision mis K.O l'agent presque sur le champs.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapitre 8 - Motel Room

**Hello ! :-)**

J'ai été agréablement surprise de vos retours sur le dernier chapitre, et heureuse d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs ! :-) MERCI MERCI MERCI à vous!

Il était donc obligé d'écrire la suite, et voici le chapitre n° 8 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

à bientôt

**H**

* * *

**THE DARKNESS IN YOUR EYES**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

- Motel Room -

_Callen s'apprêtait à lui poser une autre question mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, il fut interrompu par une voiture qui venait de leur foncer dedans à pleine allure. Les deux airbags s'ouvrirent et le choc de la collision mis K.O l'agent presque sur le champs. _

_..._

- Callen ! … toi ! La voiture … feu ! Callen !

Anastasia hurlait autant qu'elle pouvait tout en secouant Callen qui n'entendait pas tout ce qu'elle disait. Il était encore dans les vapes et tardait à reprendre pleine possession de ses capacités. Il clignait des yeux et entre deux noirs, il pouvait apercevoir le visage d'Ana totalement paniqué, blessé à l'arcade sourcilière et à la lèvre.

- Callen je t'en supplie !

L'agent repris soudainement ses esprits et ils sortirent de la voiture. Mais alors qu'ils tentaient de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible, une balle vint frôler l'épaule de Callen et d'autres suivirent peu après.

- Les hommes d'Alexei ! Cria Ana.

Ils se mirent aussi vite qu'il purent à l'abri derrière une voiture stationnée non loin de là et Callen commença à riposter.

- Ton épaule... tu es touché.

- Ça va, dit-il tout en coupant le lien qui attachait les mains de la jeune femme. J'ai pas de recharge sur moi, il va vite falloir nous trouver un plan de secours.

- Les secours vont pas tarder à arriver et ils vont devoir se replier. A partir de là, il nous restera plus qu'à...

Une balle fit exploser la vitre de la voiture derrière laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés et interrompit Ana. La sirène de l'ambulance et des pompiers se mit à retentir et des crissements de pneus se firent entendre après l'arrêt des coups de feux.

- Ok, expira Ana en saisissant le bras de Callen. On doit disparaître maintenant. Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit que toi seul connaît où on pourrait être en sécurité ?

Callen prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et lui répondit que toutes les planques qu'il connaissait appartenaient au NCIS donc toutes compromises.

- Ok, c'est pas grave, on va trouver un moyen, j'ai l'habitude. Donne moi tes clés et ton portable.

L'agent obéit non sans un peu de méfiance... Mais puisqu'elle venait de risquer sa vie pour sauver la sienne, il savait qu'elle n'essayerait pas de le tuer et puis, elle semblait la mieux placée pour gérer la situation... Ana saisit donc le portable, enleva la carte SIM, la brisa en deux et écrasa le smartphone par terre.

- Eh ! Ça vaux plus de 600§ !

- Je t'en rachèterai qui n'a pas était piraté et qui n'est pas infesté de puces électroniques traçables par un Russe qui essaye de te tuer, rétorqua-t-elle en lui souriant ironiquement.

Elle enleva ensuite le traceur qu'elle avait placé sur les clés de l'agent, le détruisit et laissa tomber les clés par terre. « On ne doit prendre aucuns risques. » avait-elle dit alors devant le regard dubitatif de Callen. La seconde d'après, Ana se dirigea vers une voiture qui ne semblait pas muni des systèmes de sécurités modernes et en pris le contrôle rapidement. Callen s'assit sur le siège passager et souffla.

- Quoi ? Tu comptais peut-être t'enfuir à pieds ? Demanda-t-elle après s'être mise en route.

- Bizarrement c'est pas le fait que tu ai volé une voiture qui me dérange, c'est juste que... Putain, quelle journée...

Anastasia laissa le silence s'installer dans la voiture et ce n'est seulement après quelques minutes qu'elle déclara :

- Y'a un motel à 20 minutes, un peu en retrait de la ville. Ça fera l'affaire pour cette nuit.

L'agent semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne lui répondit même pas.

- Callen ?

- Oui, motel en retrait, ça fera l'affaire.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'hésitation.

- Tu me poses sérieusement la question ?

- Eh bien... oui. Je sais que tu te retrouves dans une situation dangereuse mais d'après ton dossier, tu as vécu pire que ça alors...

- Mon dossier ? T'as lu mon dossier ?

Avant même qu'elle puisse répondre, il ajouta :

- Bien sûr que t'as lu mon dossier... Tu m'as bien étudié avant de me manipuler... Qu'est ce que j'ai été con !

- Callen...

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai rien soupçonné... Tu m'as bien eu.

- Toute ma vie, du moins aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir, j'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'autre. Les seules fois où je suis moi même c'est quand je... j'exécute les cibles, à ce moment là, je laisse tomber le masque, pas avant. Je suis bonne à ça ! Et tu sais pourquoi je suis bonne à ça ? Parce-que...

Elle s'interrompit, sa voie commençait à tremblait, elle ne pouvait pas aller sur ce terrain là.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que... tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. D'accords ?

Callen hocha la tête. Il s'était emporté peut-être un peu trop... Ce qui l'énervait n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'il n'avait pas deviné qui elle était, mais plutôt le fait que son passé avait encore faillit le tuer. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête... Un puissant homme Russe avait voulu lui soutirer des informations sur son père et ensuite le tuer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le tuer sans avoir eu les informations qu'ils voulaient ? Et comment savait il que Nikita et lui était lié ? Et il avait eu peur... de quoi ? De lui ? C'est pour ça qu'il avait voulu le tuer ? Mais de quoi avait-il peur ?

Ils venaient d'arriver au motel et Callen sortit de ses pensées en même temps qu'ils sortirent de la voiture.

- T'es sûr qu'il est pas abandonné ? On dirait que ce truc va s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre.

- Dans ce genre d'endroit, ils posent jamais de questions.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil, l'homme qui y était était entrain de regarder un dessin animé et ne semblait pas les avoir remarqué. Callen s'éclaircit la gorge mais le bruit ne le fit pas se retourner.

- Excusez moi, monsieur ?

Ana avait prit une voix aguicheuse et lui fit son plus beau sourire lorsque l'homme décida enfin à faire son boulot. Il sourit niaisement à la vue de la jeune femme et laissa tomber son regard dans son décolleté.

- Nous voudrions deux chambres pour la nuit.

- Une chambre, rectifia Callen.

Ana regarda l'agent, l'air interrogateur. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Je préfère garder un œil sur toi, histoire de pas avoir la mauvaise surprise de m'être fait avoir à nouveau quand tu te seras enfuit. »

- Une chambre alors, soupira la jeune femme.

Ils payèrent et l'homme les emmena à leur chambre.

- Pour la douche, insistez bien sur le bouton, il est capricieux et faite attention au toilette, ça a tendance à fuir.

Et il ajouta avant de partir :

- Et eum, l'eau est froide.

- Gé-nial, souffla Ana en se laissant tomber sur lit.

Callen s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Tu sais, dit-elle en se relevant, je pourrais te maîtriser sans aucunes difficultés et m'enfuir si vraiment je le voulais.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que tu pourrais me maîtriser ?

- Même si tu as vu des choses et t'ai retrouvé dans un tas de situation, j'ai vu et fais pire.

Après un léger silence, elle rajouta :

- Mais tu as de la chance car je ne compte pas m'enfuir, tu peux me faire confiance... sur ça.

- Comment va ta blessure ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle avait complément oublié sa blessure et le fait d'y repenser raviva la douleur. La douleur... elle y était devenue tellement habituée...

- Ça va. Et toi ? Montre moi ça.

Elle se plaça à ses côtés et souleva la manche de son tee shirt ensanglanté. Elle examina attentivement la plaie et le rassura.

- La balle t'a juste frôlé, il faudrait désinfecter mais...

Ana s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Callen se poser sur elle.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai encore du mal à croire que la fille avec qui j'ai passé des nuits géniales se trouve être une tueuse professionnelle. Tu semblais si... fragile, gentille, attentionnée...

- Ça serait te mentir que de te dire que je ne prend pas de plaisir à tuer, j'en prends. Mais... je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça. Il fut un temps où j'étais... Je n'étais... Laisse tomber.

La jeune femme se leva et se passa nerveusement les mains sur le visage en continuant à balbutier quelques mots.

- Dis moi ce qui t'a détruit.

Ana fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Dis moi ce qui t'a rendu comme ça.

- Callen je... Je ne peux pas. Crois moi, tu ne veux pas savoir.

- C'est plus horrible que de découvrir que tu es une tueuse de sang froid ?

Elle le regarda, hésitant à tout lui raconter... Mon dieu qu'est ce que ça lui ferait du bien d'enfin en parler à quelqu'un ! Mais au lieu de ça, elle déclara :

- Je suis un monstre Callen. Et tu sais quoi ? Toute cette histoire est une délivrance pour moi. Je sais que je vais mourir et je suis... soulagée.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Au moins 4 fois.

- Seulement parce que je l'avais mise en danger.

- Tu l'as dit toi même, cet Alexei semble déterminé à me tuer. Si ça n'aurait pas été toi, ça aurait été une autre et celle ci n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi clémente que toi. Donc oui, tu m'as sauvé la vie. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui m'a rendu différent des autres ?

- Tu es un homme bien. Je travaille la plupart du temps en Russie, pour Alexei, et mes cibles sont souvent des gens qui ont trempés dans ses affaires, ou des rivaux... Des gens qui n'ont pas de morale... C'était le deal que j'avais avec lui.

- Le deal ?

- Te l'expliquer reviendrait à te dire ce que je ne peux pas.

L'agent ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa. Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes avant de discuter du plan qu'ils allaient devoir adopter afin de sauver Callen d'une exécution certaine. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'options... Callen ne pouvait même pas contacter le NCIS qui devait être déjà complètement paniqué et à sa recherche. La seule solution qu'ils avaient était de frapper directement à la source du problème...

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
